


What Boba Drinks

by ironhoshi



Series: Boba, bombs, and tea. [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Boba is a chaos child, But I am learning my specialty is chaotic families, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Parent Jango Fett, M/M, Obi-Wan isn't sure how he ended up with so many children, Sometimes I just want to write cute things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhoshi/pseuds/ironhoshi
Summary: He could only nod as he heard muffled snickers from the various vod'e around him. Boba was infamous for causing issues and so far most of his antics had been directed at other Battalions. Obi-Wan wouldn't say his child was well behaved around him, but he would say he at least toned down his dangerous antics. Unless one were to bring up the incident last month at the museum.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Jango Fett, Boba Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Boba, bombs, and tea. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997293
Comments: 9
Kudos: 335





	What Boba Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at work...and working through my mess of an inbox. So you all get more of this nonsense.

There was this headache growing behind his eyes and he was positive it had a name that was shockingly similar to Boba. The message he had received had him wondering how so many Jedi were somehow failing at keeping his tiny child from getting his hands on weapons. Though, to be fair, some of the blame had to be given to the vod'e. No, no, Obi-Wan knew his son was a tricky little thing. All blame had to be Boba's.

_Sir, don't tell my General, but I think Boba has concussion grenades again._

Boba was with Depa, he wasn't with Plo, so how had this even happened?

"Commander," he called out as he walked onto the bridge.

"Sir," Cody whipped around to greet him.

"We need to make a slight detour on the way back, Boba is…"

"Causing issues, Sir?"

He could only nod as he heard muffled snickers from the various vod'e around him. Boba was infamous for causing issues and so far most of his antics had been directed at other Battalions. Obi-Wan wouldn't say his child was well behaved around him, but he would say he at least toned down his dangerous antics. Unless one were to bring up the incident last month at the museum. He did so regret that he wouldn't be able to show his face there again, not after every single skeleton of creatures past had sort of toppled like some crude game of dominoes. Jango had laughed so hard he had cried and Boba had merely sworn up and down it wasn't his fault.

It was, most certainly, Boba's fault with a healthy dash of Jango, if Obi-Wan was being honest. 

"I have a feeling it would be wise to retrieve dear Boba before something actually happens," he finally settled on saying. 

"Understood, General."

"Oh, and if you could, message Fett and let him know I will be missing our dinner date. I have suddenly found myself very indisposed." 

"Oooh, Prime is so in trouble," someone muttered off to the side and then louder laughter erupted. Obi-Wan merely snorted while shaking his head. He was happy they were amused, but his mind was already moving onto how to keep Boba entertained while they worked on stabilizing the galaxy.

Thankfully retrieving Boba went off without a hitch and every missing piece of ammunition was returned to Depa. She had looked far less than impressed while her young Padawan had practically vibrated with excitement. Obi-Wan made a mental note not to let his son corrupt a future generation of Jedi. Once Boba was secured on the _Negotiator_ he made sure to let Jango know where to meet them. Then they were off, stopping off at a peaceful planet so he could refill his stock of tea and to also acquire some food that was more suited for Boba. The vod'e had no complaints since Obi-Wan made sure they purchased enough for everyone, which was how he found several under his command in his quarters much later. The official statement was they were keeping an eye on Boba, but he knew it was because they very much wanted in on what was about to happen.

The feeling of excitement was saturating the very air around them and Obi-Wan had to fight the urge to smile. "Boba, get your elbows off the table, please." The boy made a face at him, but did as asked. Ah, such a loving child. Such respect for his elders. "Now, if you all please," he motioned to the mismatched mugs on the table. Boba had insisted he and Cody go shopping at the open air bazaar earlier. The result was a most garish collection of mugs and, to be honest, he was thrilled. Jango was going to complain about them and he couldn't wait. The mugs in question were pushed towards him by his ade. He took great care while pouring hoth chocolate into each one from the kettle he had sacrificed to the cause. Any tea made in said kettle would forever be faintly tainted, a small price to pay for the delight about to be earned. 

"Alright, feel free to put whatever you like into the drink," he waved his hand through the air so the mugs shifted across the table until they stopped in front of each vod'e and Boba. 

"Yes," Boba cried and promptly leaned across the table to snag some puffed sugar creations to drop in his drink. What happened was both confusing and painfully par for the course. A loud clunk filled the space and everyone turned their attention to the thermal detonator that was now in a bowl of chocolate shavings. Oh, dear.

"Uh, buir," Cody breathed out. Obi-Wan's hand paused mid motion, he had been about to surround the piece of weaponry the Force, but his mind was fully in short circuit mode.

"Did you just...call him buir," Boil mock whispered with glee. Life Day had come early for the six other vod'e it seemed judging from the sheer look of manic glee on their faces.

"No, I said sir!"

"You said buir," Boba threw into the mix as if he hadn't just dropped a deadly object in their hoth chocolate toppings. 

"Ah, well," Obi-Wan snagged the thermal detonator before pushing himself away from the table. "I'll just go get rid of this." And with those words he beat a quick retreat. Buir, he had been called buir by his own Commander. Jango couldn't arrive fast enough.

Much later, after Jango had docked, Obi-Wan found himself sinking into his riduur's embrace in the middle of the hangar. The man was shaking with mirth. "He didn't," Jango couldn't hide the laughter in his voice.

"He most certainly did. I don't think my poor Commander is ever going to look me in the eye again!"

"Oh, you poor thing. How ever will you wage war now?" Obi-Wan smacked him in the shoulder and hid the wince that hitting armor drew out of him.

"You are the worst. Why do I love you again?" 

Jango yanked him in for a kiss that helped thoroughly remind him of one of the many reasons. When they finally broke apart it was because Boba was trying to wedge his way between them whilst making a gagging sound. 

"...Boba," he breathed out carefully. 

"Lek, buir?"

"Where is Cody?"

"...uh."

Kriff. That wasn't good. If Obi-Wan had to guess his wayward child had just locked his Commander in the armory again. Most likely changed the codes on the door too. This would make the fifth time that he knew of and Cody was going to be unbearable for days after this. Why couldn't they just pull normal pranks on each other? What had he done to deserve such devious children?

"Boba, where's your vod," Jango asked in a tone that left no room for arguing. 

"Which one?"

"He's your son," Jango grumbled out in mild annoyance that had a large helping of affection mixed in. 

"Hey," Boba managed to sound insulted. "That's not fair!"

"Agreed. He is _our_ son."

**Author's Note:**

> I will add translations later, I posted this while mobile and things get tricky.


End file.
